Kamen Rider Kaiva
by chaosKA
Summary: Theo uses his own dragon to fight a big pest, and The Check Mate Five make their appearance.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own kamen rider or any of their franchises

An eighteen-year-old boy is running down a set of wooden stairs eating an energy bar. The teen has brown hair in a pony tail, and wearing a private school uniform. He tripped and ran out the door of a small mansion that is in the middle of a field, with a black bat with four wings right behind him.

"Ah, I'm going to be late," said the teen checking his watch.

"I tried to get you up, Theo," said the bat.

"Shut up Kaivat," said Theo.

Theo and Kaivat stopped when they heard a trumpet playing.

"Aw, now I'm going to be late for sure," complained Theo.

"A Glassfang attack is a Glassfang attack," replied Kaivat.

Kaivat and Theo dashed to the source of the sound.

A black Bear fangire was attacking a young woman in an alley.

"Aw, the girl looks like she's about to cry," said the fangire.

"What a teddy bear needs a grown woman to hug," said Theo.

"Who are you," said the fangire as the women ran when he was distracted.

"Aw, it's just a weak fangire," said Kaivat.

"What is weak is an idiot and his pet bat," said the black Bear fangire.

"Say hello to the king of the underworld for me," said Theo taking Kaivat into his right hand.

"Bite," said Kaivat as he bit Theo's left hand.

White chains wrapped around Theo's waist and turned into a white Kiva belt. "Henshin," said Theo putting Kaivat on the belt upside down. A white aura covered Theo. When the aura vanished, he was covered in a Kiva armor with a white chest plate, black eyes, and two hell's gates, one normal one on his left leg and a different one on his right leg.

"Wait you're Kaiva, lord of the Glassfangs," whimpered the Fangire.

"No, I'm just a savior," said Theo charging the Fangire. He front kicked the Fangire, then punched him in the stomach.

"I'm out of here," wined the Fangire in a weak voice as he tried to run away.

"No you don't," said Kaivat as Theo pulled out a white wake up fuesle, put it into Kaivat's mouth, and pushed down once. "Wake Up One," said Kaivat.

Theo lifted up his right leg and its hell's gate opened up with four bat wings. The sky turned pitched black with a moon making a lunar ring. Theo jumped into the air and into the center of the lunar ring. He came down and hit the Fangire in the back, shattering it and leaving a four winged bat sign in the ground.

"Man Fangire are weak," said Theo turning back to normal.

"Theo, school," said Kaivat.

"Right," said Theo as he dashed to school.

When Theo got to school his teacher, Ms. Stanly, yelled at him.

"Theodore Pendragon you are thirty minutes late," she said.

"Yes ma'am," said Theo.

"For being late you get detention after school today," said Ms. Stanly.

"Yes ma'am," said Theo again. He then went to his seat in the back of the class. After school, Theo stayed after for detention writing a paper. "Here's my paper Ms. Stanly," he said turning in the paper.

"Thank you, Theodore."

Theo walked out the front door of the school when he bumped into a girl wearing the same school uniform. The girl was average sized and has red hair.

"Sorry," said the red head.

"No, it was my fault," said Theo.

"Ah, Theo."

"Christy, that you?"

"I got to get going," said Christy with a red face.

"By Christy," said Theo as Christy ran away. "Time to go home," he said as he walked away.

When Theo got home, he went up stairs to his study. The room was lined with trumpets and books on vampires. In a glass case was a trumpet with bats encrusted on it. Theo took out the trumpet and admired it.

"The Bloody Marry," said Kaivat flying through the window."Your parting gift from your mother before she died. I haven't seen you touch it in a while."

"Ya, I felt like playing it," said Theo. He then started to play deep jazz.

Then the Bloody Marry started to play a different song.

"It better not be another Fangire," said Theo running out of his study and out the front door.

A stain glass monster was attacking a couple in the park. The monster has fins all over its body and has a catfish for a head. On its forehead was a blue gem with a water drop emblem on it. Its whiskers moved like tentacles and stabbed the women in the neck. The women turned into multicolored dust. The cat fish monster was about to kill the man when Kaivat hit the monster in the head.

"Finally, a Glassfang," yelled Theo in excitement taking Kaivat into his right hand and having Kaivat bite his left hand. The Kaiva belt appeared and Theo said ", henshin." Theo put Kaivat on the belt. Theo turned into Kaiva.

"Lord Kaiva," said the Catfish Glassfang.

"My name is Kaiva, but I am no Lord," replied Theo.

"Then you are a thief," said the Catfish charging Kaiva.

"No, I'm not. I was given this title," replied Theo swipe kicking the Glassfang causing him to trip.

The Glassfang got up and made a trident from the water of a nearby fountain. He then charged Kaiva and slashed him with the trident. He then punched Kaiva in the jaw.

Kaiva fell backwards to the ground.

"Theo snap out of it," said Kaivat.

"Right, let's end this," said Theo. He took out his Wake Up fuesle and put it into Kaivat's mouth and pressed down twice.

"Wake Up Two," said Kaivat as the sky tuned black and a solar eclipse appeared.

"No way can a thief destroy me," said the Catfish Glassfang.

Theo crouched down and ripped off the chains of both of his hell's gates. His right one has four wings and his left has two. Theo puts his legs together and jumped into the air.

"Ha, Glassfang. You're lucky to see our Solar Moon Break," said Kaivat.

Theo came down hard on the Catfish Glassfang's chest. The Glassfang shattered and his soul flew off to Theo's house. Then a dragon's head popped up out of the ground and ate the soul. When the head closed its mouth, it went back under ground.

"Man, Theo, you must have been angry to use the Solar Moon Break," said Kaivat.

"Let's go home," said Theo in an angered voice as he turned back to normal.

Far away a white haired teen girl was watching the fight from the top of a building. "Some one is using Uncle's powers," she said.

"We better go tell the King," said a female blue colored version of Kaivat.

"No, let's kill him and take his head to Uncle, right, Kaiva-la," said the white haired girl.

"Yes, Mistress Guinevere," said Kaiva-la.

"Lady Guinevere," said an African American man in a blue leather outfit.

"Yes, Aqua Pawn," said Guinevere.

"Your uncle, his Majesty, is calling you," said Aqua Pawn.

"Let's go Kaiva-la," said Guinevere as she, Aqua Pawn, and Kaiva-la disappeared.

--Next time on Kaiva—

The Check Mate Five, the leaders of the Glassfangs, have a meeting.

Theo meets Guinevere.

The Glassfang hunters, the Lions Pride, make their move.

And Theo's connection to King is revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark-K: Hello, readers I am the writer for ChaosKA. I am sorry that Kaiva is a little dull but me and my friend Light-A

Light-A: hello

Dark-K: what our readers to help out with the story. We want you guys or girls to pitch us ideas for monsters and their human forms characteristics. We will give all credit to the person whose idea it belongs to. Just send us the information any way possible.

Light-A: We have chapter 3 in the planning process. So this plan will take in affect in chapter 4 and onward. The time limit is ten days after the post of the previous chapter.

Dark-K & Light-A: Now time for the show.

Aqua Pawn, Guinevere, and Kaiva-la appeared in front of an abandoned mansion in the middle of a forest. Aqua Pawn opened the front door and let Guinevere and Kaiva-la in first as he fallowed. They walked down a dark hall way until they got to a big door. Aqua Pawn knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a deep demonic voice.

The doors opened to a large room and they walked in. Guinevere and Kaiva-la went to the center of the room as Aqua Pawn took a spot next to a blue throne with a water drop on it. The blue throne is in a circle with four other thrones: a red one with a lizard tail on it, a green one with a tree on it, a yellow one with a paw on it, and a black with a four winged bat on it that is elevated higher than the others.

Then three other men appeared one next to the other lower thrones. The one next to the yellow throne is a muscular white man in yellow leather. The one next to the green throne is a small Chinese man in green leather. The last one is next to the red throne is a average sized man in red leather.

"The Knight has arrived," said the man in red leather.

"The Bishop has arrived," said the Chinese man.

"The Rook has arrived," said the muscular man.

"The Queen has arrived," said Aqua Pawn.

Then four figures appeared. Each one wearing a robe that matches the color of the throne they are sitting on and the outfit their pawn is wearing. The four figures stood up and said ", The King has arrived."

Then a man appeared wearing a black suit. He has black hair in a expensive hair cut.

"Why have we gathered, uncle," said Guinevere.

"This is about the Kaiva that has been destroying Glassfangs, daughter," said the blue robed figure in a female voice.

"You've found out about him already," said Guinevere.

"It's not that hard to miss," said the green robed figure in a French accent.

"We would like it if you could trail him," said the red robed figure in a Latin accent.

"Is that your wish uncle," asked Guinevere?

"Yes, but just watch him, don't fight him," said King.

"Yes, uncle," said Guinevere.

"You will be attending his school," said the blue robed figure.

"Yes… mother," said Guinevere.

-Next day—

"Hello class," said Miss Stanly in a blue work outfit.

"Hello Miss Stanly," said Theo and his classmates.

"We have two new students joining us today. Their names are Arthur Chaplin and Guinevere Pendragon," said Miss Stanly.

"Hello," said Arthur in the school uniform of green dress pants, white dress shirt, and tan jacket. He is a tall blond haired teen.

"Hello," said Guinevere in the same thing as Arthur but in a green skirt.

"Gwen are you related to Theo Pendragon," asked a student?

"Who," she asked?

"Me," said Theo as he stood up.

He looks like uncle, thought Guinevere. "I don't know if we are," she replied.

"Gwen and Arthur, both of your seats are next to Theodore's," said Miss Stanly.

So Theo is the Kaiva that is destroying the Glassfangs, Gwen thought as she sat down at her desk to the left of Theo's.

Arthur sat down at the desk to the right of Theo's. "Hay, Theo can you show me around school," he asked?

"Me too," said Gwen.

"Ya, after school though," replied Theo as he sat down.

-after school—

Theo was showing Arthur and Gwen around school. "That's the gym," Theo said pointing to a red building. "And behind the gym is the football field."

_**Fight for Justice**_ began to play.

"Sorry that's my phone. Let me take this," said Arthur.

"OK," said Theo and Gwen.

"Thanks," said Arthur walking off to take the call.

Then Theo heard the Bloody Mary play.

Come on, thought Theo. "Sorry Gwen I just remembered, I have to do something," he said.

"OK, we can finish the tour tomorrow," said Gwen.

"Tomorrow," said Theo as he ran off.

"So the fake has the same name as the royal family," said Kaiva-la as she flew out of a nearby tree.

"Yes and he looks a lot like uncle," said Gwen.

Theo found the source of the Bloody Mary's noise at the foot ball field. There were three wolf Glassfangs about to attack a gothic student from Theo's school. The Glassfangs have yellow gems on their foreheads with a paw design on them. They have long claws and spike like fur all over their bodies.

"Let's go," said Kaivat swooping in.

"Henshin," said Theo as Kaivat bit his exposed forearm. Theo took Kaivat in his right hand and attached him to the Kaiva belt. Theo turned into Kaiva as he charged the Glassfangs. He jumped in front of them and did a midair spin kick to their heads.

"Run," said Theo to the gothic student.  
"Right," said the student in a calm voice as he ran away.

"You ruined our snack," said the middle Glassfang.

"Let's get him," said the Glassfang on the right.

"Ya," said the one on the left.

The three wolf Glassfangs started to run round Kaiva and became blurs. Theo could not see them as they clawed him left and right.

"I thought Kaiva was supposed to be the strongest Glassfang in the world," said one of the wolves.

"Stop, you soul eating demons," said a voice that was familiar to Theo.

The wolves stopped running and looked in the direction the voice came from with Theo. They saw Arthur in a white S.W.A.T. uniform that has L.P. on the front of it.

"Another spoiler. Let's get out of here," said one of the wolves as he and the others vanished.

"Wait," exclaimed Arthur as he ran to the spot the three wolves were once at! Arthur looked around to find the runaway Glassfangs to no avail. "At least I get my hands on Kaiva," he said turning around but Kaiva was gone. "Dane it," he yelled!

"Theo was looking at Arthur from the top of the gym as he turned back to normal. "What was Arthur doing and what is L.P.," said Theo?

Kaivat was flying around Theo's head. "L.P. is short for Lion's Pride, a secret group of Glassfang hunters," he said.

"So Arthur is a member of Lion's Pride," said Theo.

"Looks like it," said Kaivat.

Theo and Kaivat headed home. When they got there, Theo went to a door right underneath the stairs and opened it. Inside the door is a stone stair case and torches on the wall. Theo and Kaivat went down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, there was a black race bike with a demon's head on the front and demon wings on the back, and the dragons head from earlier sleeping.

"Kaivat, I'm going for a drive," said Theo grabbing a black helmet from a stone shelf.

"See ya," said Kaivat as he flew off.

Theo put on the helmet and got on the bike. He started it up and drove into a wall but he just fazed through it and came out a cave near his house. Theo drove around town and stopped at a Burger King to get something to eat. When he was done eating he decided to head home but the Bloody Mary could be heard. Theo drove off to the source of the sound. Kaivat flew to Theo and bit his arm."Henshin," said Theo as he turned into Kaiva.

When Kaiva got to the source of the sound he saw a Dragonfly Glassfang attacking some kids in the park. The Glassfang has a female figure and has big bug eyes, dragonfly wings and tail, greenish grey exoskeleton armor, and a green gem on her forehead with a tree design on it. The Dragonfly Glassfang was draining a kid with her tail.

Kaiva went full throttle and jumped into the air with his bike. The bike hit Glassfang and causing her to fall to the ground. Kaiva did a back flip off the bike and landed between the kids and the Glassfang as the bike landed on its own.

"You're that fake Kaiva that everyone is talking about," said the Dragonfly Glassfang as she stood up.

"Kids get out of here," Arthur in his combat uniform as he was running to them. The kids ran away. Arthur pulled out a yellow colored pistil with a lion's head on the handle. Arthur fired a few shots at the Glassfang.

The Dragonfly Glassfang noticed the shots and started flapping its wings at high speed to create a shockwave to repel the shots. The bullets were repelled and hit Arthur and knocked him out.

"Arthur," yelled Theo as he saw his friend fell. Theo charged the Dragonfly Glassfang. Theo tried to sweep kick the Glassfang but she took flight and avoided the attack.

The Glassfang started to use sonic booms to attack Theo. Theo ran to cover behind a tree. "Kaivat, go make some noise some were. I have an idea," said Theo.

"Got you," said Kaivat as he flew off and made some noise about ten yards away from Theo.

The Glassfang attacked the area of the noise. Theo jumped off a tree branch and shattered one of her wings.

"Agh," she said falling to the ground.

"She fell for it," said Kaivat as he reattached to the Kaiva belt.

Theo pulled out the Wake Up fuesle and put it into Kaivat's mouth.

"Wake Up one," said Kaivat.

The day turned to night and the moon became a lunar ring. Theo jumped into the sky and his right hell's gate opened with its four wings. Before the Glassfang could get up, Theo came down hard on her back. The soul never went to Theo's house; it grew larger and larger until it morphed into a giant dragonfly.

"A Glassbeast," yelled Kaivat in a surprised voice!

Theo took out a red fuesle with a dragon's head on it and put it into Kaivat's mouth. "Castle Cron," said Kaivat. Kaivat's words echoed all the way to Theo's house. The dragon's head woke up from its nap. Theo's house turned into a castle and large dragon wings came up from underneath the ground. Then Cron's head came up with his front legs and tail. After Cron shook off the dirt, he flew off. Cron is a European dragon with a castle on his back.

Theo got on his bike and drove off. The Glassbeast chased after him firing sonic bullets from its mouth. Theo dodged the bullets by swerving from side to side with his bike.

Castle Cron appeared after awhile and shot five fire balls from his mouth at the Glassbeast. Then the wings on Theo's bike grew and he took to the sky. Theo flew to Cron's head and attached his bike to the back of Cron's head. Cannons came out of the towers of the castle on Cron's back.

Theo pressed o button on his bike and Cron's cannons fired at the Glassbeast, Cron also fired fire balls at it. The Glassbeast evaded the assault and made a giant sonic boom. The sonic boom hit Cron and sent him flying back. Theo got Cron stable again and fired the cannons again, this time the cannon shots hit the Glassbeast.

The beast fell, but before it hit the ground Theo used the Wake Up fuesle again.

"Wake Up three," said Kaivat as both of Kaiva's hell's gates opened. Theo jumped high into the sky as Cron began to charge up a large fire ball. Theo came down and Cron fired the fire ball. The fire ball surrounded Theo as he hit the Glassbeast. The beast shattered and Cron ate its soul. Theo detached his bike from the back of Cron's head as Cron flew home.

Cron dug himself underground were Theo's house was and the castle on his back turned back into Theo's house.

Theo turned back to normal and went over to Arthur and set him up on a bench. "See you tomorrow," Theo said with a smile as he got on his bike and drove home. When he got home he saw a black Ferrari parked in the driveway. Theo parked his bike in the garage but when the garage door closed the garage turned into the cave from before. Theo walked up the stone stairs and closed the door. When the door was closed Theo went to the kitchen. When Theo got to the kitchen he saw King drinking coffee.

King noticed Theo and said", long time no see, Theo."

"Long time no see, dad," said Theo as he sat down.

-Next Time on Kaiva—

Theo fights the pack of wolf Glassfangs again and gains a new power to fight them on equal terms.


	3. Reaping of Soul

Dark-K: Sorry Kaiva fans for the very very late update.

Light-A: We both have a lot of after school activities.

Dark-K: I feel like we forgot something.

Light-A: was it to wish everyone a happy new year.

Dark-K: no but thanks for the reminder.

Kaivat and Theo walk in.

Kaivat: was it the Glassfang entry project.

Dark-K: oh yeah.

Light-A: Theo do you want the honor.

Theo: OK just fill in the chart on a review

Chapter posted on

Gender

Type of Glassfang (beast, reptile, aqua, insect)

Animal

(If you want)Describe what it looks like

Kaivat: The bosses are planning for Reptile pawn to make his true debut in the next chapter.

Dark-K: We would very much like the first group to offer us reptile types

Light-A: We do not own Kamen Rider.

Kaivat: Now on to the show

"How is school," asked King?

"I'm doing fine. There are some new students in my class," said Theo.

"What are their names," asked King?

"Arthur Chaplin and Gwen Pendragon," said Theo.

"I see you met your cousin Gwen," said King.

"Cousin," said Theo in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, and she has Kaivat's sister with her," said King.

"She has Kaiva-la," said Kaivat swooping onto the room.

"How long has it been sense you've seen her," asked King?

"About eighteen years sire," said Kaivat.

"I have to watch out for Arthur though," said Theo.

"Why," asked King?

"He is a member of Lion's Pride," said Kaivat.

"Lion's Pride is a problem," said King. "Watch out for Gwen. She's at your school to watch you."

Ding dong went the doorbell.

"I'll get it," said King as he walked to the door.

King opened the door and saw Gwen.

"Uncle what are you doing here," asked Gwen in a surprised voice?

"Who is it dad," asked Theo walking next to King?

"Dad," yelled Gwen!

"Oh no," said Theo and King.

-Minutes Later—

Theo, Kaivat, and King explained everything to Gwen and Kaiva-la.

"So Theo is really the crown prince and my cousin," said Gwen.

"And this is where you've been Kaivat," said Kaiva-la.

"Sorry for not telling you Kaiva-la," said Kaivat.

"So why have you been attacking other Glassfangs," asked Gwen?

"Because they want to destroy humans," said Theo.

"So what destroying humans are in our nature," said Gwen.

"Your nature, not mine. I'm half human," yelled Theo in an angry tone!

"What," yelled Gwen and Kaiva-la!

"Theo's mother was a human," said King.

"That does it; I will not have it that the prince is a half breed. Theo, I will kill you and take the successor ship from you," said Gwen as she and Kaiva-la as they walked out the door.

"Now you must be on guard from now on," said King.

"I know," said Theo.

"Now I must be off," said King walking out the door.

"Bye dad," said Theo.

"Do you think she will tell the others about you," asked Kaivat?

"No because no one would believe that the crown prince is a half breed," said Theo.

"So why did you not tell her the real reason," asked Kaivat?

"Who would believe that someone from the royal family would attack the King's family," said Theo.

"You got a point," said Kaivat.

-10 Years Ago—

Kaivat flew around playing with an eight-year-old Theo.

"Kaivat wait up," said the young Theo.

"Theo you need to ketchup," said Kaivat.

Theo began to laugh from the pun.

"Theo time to eat," said a brown haired women in a dress and apron.

"Okay mom. Let's go Kaivat," said Theo.

"Right," said Kaivat chasing after Theo.

After dinner Theo and Kaivat went to bed.

A loud noise could be heard from down stairs. Young Theo woke up and walked down stairs with Kaivat right behind. Theo stopped when he got to the kitchen. He saw his mother in a pool of her own blood. Standing near her was a glassfang. It has snaked heads on its arms, feet, knees, shoulders, and one on its chest. Its body is a very deep crimson and its head looks like a king cobra with a black gem with a four winged bat sign on its forehead.

"Time to die," said the glassfang in a deep serpent like voice. The glassfang walked over to Theo.

"Why have you done this Hy…," said Kaivat before being knocked out by the glassfang.

Theo was crying from seeing his mother's lifeless body. Then a pulse of energy came from Theo's body. Theo then turned into a stain glass statue. As he began to shatter a glassfang came out of the statue. It was adult sized with large bat wings and a dragon's tail. It has large ram horns on its head, legs like a werewolf, and long claws. Its body was a deep black color.

"No he has…," said the Hydra glassfang before Theo's glassfang form, the Demon glassfang, clawed the Hydra's left eye out. Hydra yelled in pain and jumped out the window.

-End Flashback—

"It must be hard to remember such a horrible memory. And I'm sorry I can't remember it," said Kaivat.

"I will find him and take his life," said Theo. Theo and Kaivat went up to Theo's study. Theo picked up a yellow book from the shelf behind Theo's desk. The title of the book was Beast Glassfang Encyclopedia. Theo flipped through the book. One page was about gorilla type glassfangs and another was about lion types. When he got to the page for wolf types he began to look for a weakness.

"Wolf types are weak fighters. So they work in packs and rely on their speed," said Kaivat.

"So how do we fight them," asked Theo?

"If we had some one from the Reaper clan on or team we may have a chance," said Kaivat.

"I've heard of them before. They are a demon race of living skeletons that are said to be the fastest beings a live," said Theo.

"Bingo," said Kaivat.

"But I heard that a powerful reptile glassfang destroyed them all," said Theo.

"I know of one left. He is the son of the former Reaper leader," said Kaivat.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Unforchenintly I do not."

"Darn, well let's deal with the wolves the best we can," said Theo heading for his bedroom.

Theo's room has black walls and ceiling. He has a thirteenth century style bed. Theo changed into his pajamas and went to sleep. Kaivat went to a bat roost above Theo's bed and went to sleep as well.

-1 Week Later-

Theo was walking through the school hall way going to his next class. _"Gwen has not come to school at all this week."_ "Thank god," sighed Theo. Theo looked up and saw three jocks teasing the gothic student from a week ago.

"We'll get you this time skully," said the middle jock.

"Leave me alone you mutts and the name is James Skullins," said the gothic student.

"That does it you sack if walking bones," said the three jocks as they turned into stain glass statues of themselves and when the stain glass fell off the three wolf glassfangs from before came from within the statues.

Then a purple mist started to for around James. When the mist disappeared in place of James was a living skeleton in a purple cloak like the Grim Reaper's.

"The Wolves. Kaivat," yelled Theo as he holds out his arm.

"It's demon time," said Kaivat swooping in. He then bit Theo's arm.

"Henshin," said Theo as the Kaiva belt appeared. Theo then attached Kaivat to the belt and transform into Kaiva.

The three wolves where kicking James' butt. Theo rushed in and tripped two of the wolves.

"You again, what's with you and interrupting others meals," said the only standing wolf.

"I protect people from others like you," said Theo.

"Thanks Kaiva you've saved my life twice," said James. "And to repay you I'll pledging my life to you."

James then turned into a scythe with blades on both sides and a skull design between the blades.

"Theo take hold of the scythe to complete the pledge and obtain a new power," said Kaivat.

"Right," said Theo as he grabbed the scythe. Chains covered Theo's arms, shoulders, chest, and legs. Then the chains broke off revealing new armor. The new armor has skulls for shoulders, spine like armor for the arms, rib cages for leg armor, and a skull face for chest armor. All the new armor is purple with white trim. The eye pieces turned purple.

"Master," said James inside Theo's head. "This Reaper form is faster than your normal form but it loses physical power and armor."

"OK," said Theo as he vanished in a purple blur.

"Get up you two," said the standing Wolf as he vanished into a blur.

The two other wolves stood up and also vanished onto blurs.

Theo was able to keep up with the Wolves. HE swung the Reaper Scythe and cut one of the wolves in the chest. Then Theo used the other blade to cut another wolf in the back. Both of the Wolves shattered.

"Curse you," said the last of the Wolves. The souls of the two shattered wolves went to the last wolf. The last wolf absorbed their souls and turned into a fifteen-foot-tall werewolf like creature.

"Darn, they soul fused," said Kaivat!

"Master," said James in Theo's head.

"What," said Theo?

"Use the Death Walk," said James.

"What's that," asked Theo jumping to avoid a swipe from the soul fused Wolf.

"It is the power of the Reapers. It gives you the ability to run at speeds so fast that you are invisible to most things. Just yell Death Walk to use it," said James.

"OK. Death Walk," yelled Theo. Theo vanished without a trace.

The soul fused Wolf's left arm fell off with the wound looking like it was cut off. The same thing happened to the Wolf's right arm and legs.

Theo appeared in front of the Wolf. "Let's finish this," said Theo putting the skull head on the Reaper Scythe in front of Kaivat.

Kaivat then bit the skull head and said ", Reaper bite."

Then the day turn to night with a full moon with an image of a skull hanged in the sky.

Theo lifted the head of the scythe into the air. Then souls of the dead flocked to the scythe's blades giving it energy.

"Reaping of Soul," said Theo, Kaivat, and James. Theo then did an upward slash with the Reaper Scythe on the soul fused wolf cutting it clean in half.

The soul fused wolf shattered and its three souls flew off to Theo's house to be eaten by Cron as the sky's turned back to normal.

Theo then knelt down in pain as he and James turned back to normal.

"Theo what's wrong," said Kaivat.

"Master must be tired from using the Death Walk," said James as he put Theo's arm over his shoulder to help him up. "Sir Kaivat lead me to master's home."

"Right," said Kaivat leading the way to Theo's house. James put Theo in his bed and headed to the kitchen with Kaivat.

"Sir Kaivat, thank you for your help," said James

"No problem. But how do we get a hold of you again," asked Kaivat?

"With this fuesle," said James forming a purple fuesle with his power. The fuesle has a skull on it.

"Thanks," said Kaivat.

"Do you have a spare room here," asked?

"Yeah, we have three, why," asked Kaivat?

"A servant needs quarters in his master's home," said James.

"OK you can have a room if Theo says it's Ok," said Kaivat.

"If what is OK with me," said Theo walking into the room.

"If it is OK to stay here," said James.

"It's OK if you help around the house," said Theo.

"Thank you and I will," said James with a grin.

Dark-K: We hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.

Light-A: The soul fusing is something we are going to do when Theo and the Riders that will pop up when they fight a group of glassfangs.

Theo & Kaivat: See you all in the next episode


End file.
